Luthori Nobility
As an aristocratic monarchy, Luthori maintains a large, powerful and influential noble class. All nobles with the exception of certain knights are ennobled by the Emperor, to whom they must swear absolute loyalty and fealty. In return, nobles have many privileges. The lords of the various fiefs have official command of those fiefs' armed forces, such as the ducal guard in the case of duchies. Such armed forces are often generously supplemented by the aristocrat's own financial contributions. Nobles also retain the right to be judged by fellow nobles as well as the right to challenge any other noble to a duel and lawfully kill another noble within the context of a duel, although only a member of the royal family may challenge another member to a duel, nobody may challenge the Emperor and duels are generally quite rare. For this reason, nobles are entitled to special swords that mark their privilege to duel. Nobles also often have extremely prominent positions in both the military and the business community and thanks to their rank maintain a huge amount of important connections, which facilitates wealth accumulation. There is no legal distinction between long established noble families and those who have just recently been ennobled, making the Luthorian nobility a relatively open and flexible system, where one can achieve greatness from humble beginnings. The following is a list of many of the Empire's most prominent nobles, along with a full list of the princes, dukes, marquesses and earls of the Empire, along with the current sovereign. Emperor/Empress The Emperor of Luthori is the highest ranking noble in the Empire. He has many prerogatives including the right to appoint nobles as he pleases and to strip any individual of a noble title. The emperor is the sovereign of the Empire and all other nobles must swear allegiance to him. Since their annexation, the emperor has been the King of Yishelem and the Maharaja of Namviet, but there is no rule explicitly saying that these titles are joined to the Luthori throne. Realm *The Holy Luthori Empire - Emperor George III Style His/Her Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty Prince/Princess The princes of Luthori are all members of the Imperial Luthori family. It is the second highest rank of nobility under emperor. However, a distinction must be made between the Prince of Orange and all other princes. The Prince of Orange is necessarily the heir to the throne of Luthori, thus he holds higher rank than all other princes. The rank in line of succession then determines the position of a prince compared to the other princes. Fiefs *The Duchy of Orange - Prince Gustavus II *The Duchy of Geharon - Prince Richard II *The Duchy of Adlerberg - Prince Philip Style His/Her Imperial Highness Duke/Duchess The third rank of nobility is that of Duke. Duchies are the largest legal subdivisions of the Luthori Empire. They are legaly ruled by a Duke and governed by an elected governor. The governor is technically the one who administrates the duchy but in reality, the Duke wields enormous power, especially in the realms of the military and the justice system. They also possess the right to appoint nobles of up to the rank of baron (although this is never done against the will of the sovereign). Dukes are often involved in politics. Fiefs *The Duchy of Yodukan - vacant *The Duchy of Tinako - Duke Tyler Noventa *The Duchy of Utagia - Duke William Rannigan Style His/Her Grace Marquess/Marchioness The fourth rank of nobility in the Luthori. The district home to the capital city of each duchy is a marquessate. A marquess, like a duke, has considerable influence on the happenings in his marquessate. Fiefs *Marquessate of Seffordshire - Marquess Edward Jackson (Geharon/Williamsbrough) *Marquessate of Randshire - Marquess Ferdinand Wyndham (Randamar/Tinako) *Marquessate of Wallsburry - Marquess Forrest Haith (Orange/Fort William) *Marquessate of Youk - Marquess Thomas Doherty (Yodukan/Youk) Style The Most Honourable Earl/Countess The fifth rank of nobility is much more widely used and there are more earls than all other landed titles combined with the exception of barons. All of a duchies' districts with the notable exception of marquessates will be earldoms. Certain earldoms hold more prestige and power than others and this is usually linked to the importance of the earldom's capital. Fiefs *Earldom of Blyth - Earl Marcus Bane (Geharon/Blyth) *Earldom of Conrad - Earl Stephen Stevenson (Geharon/Clamfwyyd) *Earldom of Sandulka - Caris Roland (Geharon/Sandulka) *Earldom of Hessly - Earl Johnathan Kent (Tinako/Middenhall) *Earldom of Louth - vacant (Tinako/Louth) *Earldom of Connakry - Earl Kent Kenaveral (Tinako/Horncastle) *Earldom of Russex - vacant (Utagia/Helston) *Earldom of Mulgrath - vacant ''(Utagia/Radstock) *Earldom of Oalapo - Earl Walter Rengstein (Utagia/Oalapo) *Earldom of Agathion - Earl Arthur Wollesy (Orange/Agathion) *Earldom of Salesrouth - Earl Cellius Hutchkinson (Orange/New Salem) *Earldom of Liore - ''vacant (Orange/Liore) *Earldom of Lulsburry - Earl Dean Harmon (Yodukan/Laloquon) *Earldom of Northshire - Earl Sean Flanighan II (Yodukan/Northminster) *Earldom of Devron - Earl Rubio Primo (Yodukan/Richbrough) Style The Lord Baron/Baronness The sixth rank of nobility and the last that confers a fief to the bearer is that of baron. Barons are the most common form of landed titles and consist of more than half of all such nobles. Since the Empire has many barons, only a prominent few have been listed here. Fiefs *Barony of Harrowath - Baron Patrick Solgan (Seffordshire) *Barony of Rethsburrry - Baron Henry Hensford (Agathion) *Barony of Halesyate - Baron Ethan Jackson (Youk) Style The Lord Knight The seventh rank of nobility consists of both hereditary and life attributions, although most are non-hereditary. Knighthood is not a landed title meaning that it does not confer any administrative prerogatives to the bearer, however it is a high honor. A staggering majority of knights, up to 90%, were serving or had served in the Armed Forces when they received their knighthood. In fact, only the Order of the First Sacrament and the Order of the Grace of Liore are open to full civilians. Knightly orders are divided by rank of honor and importance, with the orders of the first rank being highest. Style Sir Orders of the First Rank *Order of the Virtuous Heart - An order of veteran knights who have served the Empire in an exemplary manner above and beyond the call of duty. *Order of the First Sacrament - One of two non-militant knightly orders, awarded to civilians who have proved their devotion and service towards the Emperor. *Order of St Richard - An elite militant organization which is somewhat of a personal force of the Emperor. Orders of the Second Rank *Order of the Emperor's Fury *Order of the Holy Trinity *Order of the Flame of Agathion Orders of the Third Rank *Order of Gray Tower - *Order of the Grace of Liore